Gula Batu
by randomtuna13
Summary: Tentang hewan (dan manusia) yang sulit mengerti Bianca. Dan gula batu yang mencairkan segalanya. [#augustive! untuk Akarry]


**Gula Batu**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **note :**

#augustive! for akarry

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang, Bianca benci menjadi putri Hades.

Dan kali ini, alasannya tidak sedramatis alasannya yang biasa. Dulu, Bianca selalu menganggap identitasnya adalah kutukan. Ia seolah diliputi awan hitam kemanapun ia pergi. Ia selalu dianggap berkepribadian "gelap". Padahal Bianca tidak seperti itu. Ia senang tertawa. Ia senang bercanda. Ia senang berada di luar ruangan. Ia senang melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Contohnya, Bianca senang naik kuda.

 _Kuda._ Bianca sempat belajar naik kuda dulu. Dan seingatnya pelajaran itu tak berjalan baik. Kuda, seperti halnya manusia, bisa mencium bahwa Bianca adalah keturunan dari Dewa-Paling-Tidak-Diinginkan. Mereka tidak suka padanya.

Tapi, di sini, Bianca melihat kesempatan lain. Ada Pegasus. Dan karena Pegasus sendiri merupakan makhluk yang memiliki hubungan dengan dunia dewa, maka Bianca sedikit berharap kali ini lebih baik.

Sayang, harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Semua Pegasus di dalam kandang ini melipir menjauh, begitu ia memasuki kandang.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka hanya kaget melihatmu."

Suara itu menyusup ke pendengaran Bianca. Ia menoleh dan mendapati salah satu anak dari kabin Apollo tersenyum padanya. Sebentar—namanya…

"Lee Fletcher." Anak laki-laki itu mengulur tangan sambil tersenyum.

Bianca membalas senyumnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Bianca."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Bi." Lee melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Rupanya sebongkah gula batu. Tangan Lee mengenggam sekantong gula batu. Saat mendapati arah pandangan Bianca, ia tertawa seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap. "Oh, ini memang untuk kuda."

"Dan kau memakannya?" Bianca menatap Lee dengan pandangan aneh. "Bagaimana jika terkontaminasi bakteri, virus, atau apa?"

Lee malah sengaja memakan sebongkah gula batu lagi. "Aku 'kan Putra Dewa Penyembuh. Aku tahu mana yang bikin sakit dan mana yang _nggak_."

Bianca tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Masih mengunyah gula batu, Lee menggiring para Pegasus agar tidak terlalu menggerombol. Beberapa di antara mereka menurut, tapi lebih banyak yang takut mendekat ke tempat dimana Bianca berdiri. Lee malah harus berusaha sekuat tenaga, agar hewan itu berhenti mengepak-ngepakkan sayap dan berhenti membuat debu di kandang beterbangan.

Mendadak, Bianca merasa malu. Andai dia tidak di sini, tentu Lee bisa mengatur Pegasus-Pegasus itu tanpa kesulitan. Hewan itu tidak mau diatur karena ada Bianca di sini.

"Er… mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja," katanya canggung, lalu membalikkan badan.

Tapi Lee dengan sigap menyambar tangannya, membiarkan salah satu Pegasus kembali ke sudut kandang. "Mau kemana?"

Bianca melepaskan diri. Ia nampak salah tingkah. "Aku menganggumu. Pegasus itu bertingkah aneh karena ada aku. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi saja."

Lee mengerutkan dahi, memandang Bianca dengan serius sekali sampai Bianca merasa wajahnya menghangat.

"Mau gula batu?"

"Hah?" Bianca membiarkan mulutnya terbuka karena kaget. _Apa anak Apollo ini baru saja menawarinya gula batu?_

Lee mengelus belakang kepalanya yang berambut pirang. Ia kini tampak salah tingkah juga. "Kau tahu, seperti kuda, Pegasus juga suka gula batu. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka punya kesukaan sendiri. Contohnya, Blackjack"—ia menunjuk seekor pegasus berwarna hitam yang meringkik saat namanya disebut—"dia suka donat."

"Tapi aku menakuti mereka." Bianca berkata pelan, melirik beberapa Pegasus yang menatapnya dengan panik. "Aku anak Hades."

"Lalu?" Lee melambaikan tangan, seolah menjadi putri salah satu Dewa Tiga Besar bukanlah masalah. Ia menyodorkan kantong gula batunya. "Jika kau beri mereka gula batu, mereka akan tahu kau baik. Memang butuh proses, tapi layak dicoba."

Bianca memandang mata biru Lee Fletcher dan senyum menyemangati yang tersungging di bibirnya. Mendadak ia merasa hangat.

Diraihnya kantong gula batu Lee lalu ia berkata, "Mau membantuku?"

Lee tersenyum makin lebar. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kulakukan ini, Nona?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n**

AWWW sori ghit, otak macet mikir romens leanca. jatohnya ini malah ke friendship huhu

tapi promptnya masuk kan? wkwk dan nggak angst lo 8'D heueheh


End file.
